


All Right Now

by catandmouse10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Jemma and Clint find themselves in a situation.





	All Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I haven't written anything in a long time. I figured it was time to sit on my ass and do just that. Anyway, I need to complain about something quickly. There are only eighteen stories in the Clint Barton and Jemma Simmons tag and I have come here to fix that. Yes, I am back to writing for one of my favorite pairings ever and I even have more plot bunnies waking up from their slumber to give me more ideas. I hope you guys like this one and let's get this show on the road. And yes, I rewrote a good portion of this. It needed it.

It was your average day at the Avengers' compound. Jemma was in the lab she shared with Fitz. She had just finished running a blood test for Coulson's physical. Her boss didn't enjoy his annual physical but he went through with it anyway so May wouldn't nag him about it. She had just gotten the results and was going to take them to Coulson when she heard a knock on the door frame. Jemma looked up and saw Clint Barton standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, making his muscles look bigger. She applauded herself for the amazing will power she had to not just stare at them.

“I was looking for Fitz,” Clint said as he walked into the lab. “He told me he had a new idea for an arrow.”

“He should be back any second,” Jemma informed him as he leaned against one of the lab tables. “His lunch hour should be over shortly.”

“That's fine. Do you mind if I wait here?” He asked and she nodded her head.

“Of course that's fine. I have to go to Coulson's office for a few minutes but I will be back….” Jemma was unable to finish her sentence. Moments before she was going to walk out of the lab she heard glass shatter and then the lab doors whooshed shut and alarms started going off. This wasn't good.

She dropped Coulson's paperwork on a nearby table and ran over to where Clint stood looking down at the floor. She knew what had been in that beaker and now she was going to have to explain to Clint that they were going to have sex or they were going to die. But she wasn't sure how the chemicals had gotten there anyway. She always stored these kinds of chemicals away. They were never left out or else situations like the one she and Clint were now in happened.

“Are you guys okay in there?” Fitz's voice rang out throughout the lab.

“Yes, we are fine,” She looked over at Clint and he was beginning to sweat. He was already feeling the affects of the chemicals. “Fitz, did someone drop a beaker off in our lab?” She asked her best friend. Yes, she knew it wasn't the time but she was curious.

“I think Dr, Foster left the beaker there an hour ago. She said it belonged in our lab.” He answered her question and Jemma swore under her breath. It was starting to get hot in the lab and they really needed to take care of this before they both died. “We will talk about this later, but please don't come down here for awhile. I will have FRIDAY inform you and everyone else when it's okay yo come back down here.” She cut off the call with Fitz and told FRIDAY to cut all feeds to the lab. No one needed to see or hear what was going to happen next.

“Jemma, what is going on?” Clint asked her as she turned to face him. “It feels like it is a thousand degrees in here. I feel like I am going to pass out.”

She decided it would be best to rip off the band-aid in this case. “Clint, we have to have sex or we are going to die.” There was about ten seconds of silence before he crossed the room, pulled her to him, and began to kiss her. Their kiss was not a gentle one but she didn't care, She wanted this stuff out their systems. 

Though this was not meant to be romantic there were little parts where Jemma felt like it was. Like whenever Clint ran his fingers through here hair or he gently bit her bottom lip. And she wasn't going to lie and say she didn't enjoy those things. She did enjoy them especially that lip biting thing. But this was not the time for distracting thoughts.

He pushed her up against the closet wall and began to unbutton her jeans as his lips found that one spot on her neck. She let out a moan and he smirked against her neck before he continued kissing her. He got her pants off and threw them off to the side. She felt his fingers grab the top of her panties and the one tug they were off her body. He tossed what was left of her panties aside and moved his fingers inside her. The moan that came out of her was a little louder than the one before.

“God, you're soaking wet and we have barely done anything,” He told her before he captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back as she began to work on getting his pants off. How did he still have his pants on? Why was she the only one who was naked? It didn't matter. All that mattered is that they got his pants off and they had sex before they died.

Foreplay was great but so was living.

Sensing her urgency, he got his pants and boxers off and kicked them to the side. She felt how hard he was against her leg as he bent her over an unused lab table and entered her. He moved slowly at first but when they found a rhythm he started to move faster. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips as they fucked. He was going to leave bruises on her, but she didn't care.

“Oh fuck me.” She managed to get out in between moans. 

“I'm already doing that sweetheart.” He responded. 

She felt her body beginning to cool down. She was pretty sure it was the chemicals leaving her body, but also this table she was bent over actually felt pretty cool against her skin. Jemma came first and Clint followed shortly after. He came inside her, but she wasn't worried. She was on birth control.

He pulled out of her after he had finished, grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around. She looked up at him and smiled. “Are you alright, Clint?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I feel fine. But I know you will still want to take my vitals.” He replied as he rested his forehead on hers. 

“Of course I want to make sure the chemicals are completely out of your system.” She tells him. Instead of saying anything he moves his lips up to her forehead and kisses her gently. 

Jemma ignores the feelings that kiss makes her feel and pulls away from him. “We should get dressed and get going on those vitals. And I am sure the others are worried about us.” She sounds nervous to herself. But he doesn't say anything about it. 

They both get dressed and tell FRIDAY to turn the camera back on. Sure enough everyone wants to know if they are okay and Darcy is apologizing on Jane's behalf since she left those chemicals on the table after she hadn't slept for a couple of days. Jane was currently sleeping but Jemma showed no ill will towards Jane and neither did Clint.

It was an accident.

Banner came down to help Jemma with the vitals and noticed a torn piece of pink cloth on the floor. He looked at Jemma and Clint with his eyebrows raised and Jemma grabbed what was once a pair of panties and threw them in the trash.

“Yeah, sorry about that Jemma,” Clint said as he ran his hand through his light brown hair. “I guess I got a little rough there.” He looked up at her and their eyes met.

“I'm not upset about it Clint but we should get these tests done.” Jemma said as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. Now, she just needed to forget how amazing it felt in his arms and that forehead kiss and she would be good.


End file.
